Boar Hunt Gone Terribly Wrong
by Halt's Apprentice
Summary: What would happen if the boar hunt went wrong? What if instead Will gets seriously hurt? Will/Alyss love story. Read. Review. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**This was my very first story I ever wrote. I got it when I was reading book one again and I decided that some people may like it:)**

**PS thank IRON MAIDEN and Guns N' Roses because I get a lot of ideas just from listening to their music:)**

The knights gathered around the man who had killed the boar giving him a pat on the back. Will was relieved that the boar didn't decide to go his way. He wasn't quite sure what he would've done of it did. Just then, he heard a warning neigh from Tug. He looked back to see an even larger boar!

"Look out!" He yelled as it started charging towards them.

Horace looked and he then put his boar spear into place. But, as he got positioned, he slipped on ice and fell down. Will jumped off Tug and shot at the boar while running away. Although it didn't kill the boar, it stung him like a hot knife.

He charged at Will and Will just got out of the way when the boar came crashing into a tree shaking it.

Will shot the boar and took off. "_Where is Halt?" _He thought. And just then, the boar sent his tusks right through Will's chest. Will didn't know what had happened, but he knew it wasn't natural to be off the ground.

The boar threw him off, smashing him on a tree. He started charging at Will again when Halt shot an arrow toward him and killed him. Halt then started running for Will.

**Short chapter I know but I had to make my first cliffhanger I just needed the joy of it:) I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and believe me, there will be another chapter soon:)**

**PS I lied on my other story. I don't know what to do for the next chapter so any ideas in either this story or the other will be welcomed:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so before I get started this is addressed to Dark Shadow Rider. Again. Please stop mentioning Obama. I know you like him but I don't. Its okay for you to like him but I have a bit of a problem when you come reviewing my stories and telling me about how great he is. I don't hate him I just don't like him. I have a problem with a lot of his views since I'm Catholic and I don't like other people getting in my face about Obama because eventually I may flip. And believe me, I don't want to. I like you you're a nice person but really, if you review leave it at that. Don't ask me if I saw Obama's speech. For the record I didn't what was so great about it?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter because I might add Alyss in it. Remember the key word "might" Because I may leave that for the next chapter. And remember, I love all the reviews whether they annoy me or if they make me smile so don't forget to:)**

Halt ran towards Will as fast as he could. He wasn't sure if Will was even alive or not. He got to Will and stared in terror as there was blood everywhere. "Will, are you conscious?" He asked.

"Halt . . . ." Will managed to get out of him.

Sir Rodney and the baron got there and they too, had the look of despair on their faces.

"We need to get to the healer as soon as possible!" Halt said.

Halt called Tug and Abelard over. Once they got over Halt put Will on Abelard and headed for Redmont.

"We'll be right behind you." The baron told Halt.

Halt simply nodded and went on his way. He wasn't sure if Will would make it but he was going to make sure he tried.

"Halt . . ." Will started.

"Will don't talk we're on way to Redmont." Halt said.

"Halt . . . What happened?" Will asked.

"I'll explain later but right now you need to sleep until we're at the healer's." Halt told Will.

Will didn't go against Halt's orders and simply closed his eyes, wishing the pain would stop.

Halt felt a bit of relief once he saw the stone walls of Redmont. He rode a bit faster hoping they wouldn't be too late to save Will. The guards saw Halt and opened the gates without hesitation since they recognized him as the ranger to Redmont.

Halt got off of Abelard picking up Will and headed for the healer's room.

-0-

"Will he make it?" Halt asked the healer eagerly.

"I'm not sure. Those tusks were about five inches around. I did all I could. Its all up to Will now." Dave told Halt with a sigh.

"He suffered massive blood loss and I'm not sure he'll make it. He might've had more of a chance if the boar hadn't broken his ribs but, he's a strong young man and I think he'll make it." Dave said with an assuring voice.

"Thank you Dave. You've done all you could have and I thank you for that. But you shouldn't try to give me an assuring voice, that to me says there's not much hope." Halt said plainly.

"I'll remember that." Dave said with a smile.

-0-

"Is Will okay?" Alyss asked greatly concerned for her friend.

"It all depends on him. We've done all we could and we're just hoping for the best." Halt answered.

"That's not quite the answer I was looking for." Alyss said.

"I'm sure he'll be alright Alyss." Pauline said.

Alyss and Pauline had gotten to the healer's room when they heard and although Alyss made a great face of it, she was more concerned then she had ever been in her life.

"We'll just have to wait until later. We can't quite determine anything until tonight." Dave told her.

"I don't even understand why you had to hunt the boar." Alyss said.'

"He was being a nuisance around the area and nearly killed a person. I'd say that's reason enough." Halt explained.

"Still, it wasn't bright to bright to assume that was the only boar there." Alyss reasoned.

"Well, you've gotten me on that one." Halt said.

"Where . . . Am I?" Will asked finally waking up.

"Will!" Alyss yelled.

**How good was that cliffhanger? Pretty good right. Well that's the chapter for today I hope you enjoyed it. I really gave myself a pat on the back because while writing this chapter without even realizing it I was listening to the Guns N' Roses song "Knockin' On Heavens Door" So I really gave myself a pat on the back lol.**

**Anyway tell me if you liked or didn't like about this chapter I really hope you liked it because this wasn't even a part of my original story but I thought that this was a better fit for the story. **

**Anyway, review:)**

**Oh PS I'm going to ask you guys a question at the end of every chapter now so here's the question for today: What's your most painful moment you can remember? Mine is last year I was doing electrical work with my dad and you know those medal poles that are on the side of electrical poles? Well we were taking one of those down and after my dad cut the wire it fell straight down onto my head, slamming me into the ground and in the end that ended up in a three thousand dollar medical bill. So that's my story, what's yours?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everybody that reviewed last time. And I forgot to tell you but every chapter there will be a winning review that told me what I asked. So the winner for last chapter is Hadez Krazy Daughter. I almost picked DotCom-WDB but then I thought. "Getting your head crushed would hurt but, falling off a roof would hurt more." So Hadez Krazy Daughter congratulations because you have suffered more than all of us:) Anyway enjoy the chapter and the question will be at the end:) PS if Alyss seems ooc I know but this is really important to the plot line.**

"Will!" Alyss said through tears wishing she could hug him.

"What's going on? Why are you crying?" Will asked remembering to tone down the questions.

"You were really hurt." Alyss told him.

"How though?"

"At the boar hunt. You got hit by the boar." Halt told him.

Then it came back to Will. _That's right I wasn't fast enough to outrun it._

"I'm so glad you're okay." Alyss said.

The more Alyss said something the more Halt got the suspicion that she liked Will. _Not quite hard to believe. They do seem quite the pair. _Halt thought.

"Will you should probably rest. You need all the energy you can get." Dave told him.

"It would probably be best wouldn't it."

Will was surprised to find Alyss have a look of disappointment in her eyes. _Typical it would be in her eyes. If it were her face she wouldn't be a very great diplomat. _Will thought.

"Well I'll see you later then." Alyss said.

"Okay then." Will said with a smile.

Alyss and Pauline then left the room.

"Where are you going to go?" Will asked Halt.

"Never thought about it."

"You should probably go back to the cabin and keep things good there."

"I'll probably go soon." Halt agreed.

"I have a question though."

"Not surprising." Halt said with a hint of a grin.

"Well, this is totally random but its been on my mind for a while." Will started.

"Did you and Pauline ever have a relation-

"Goodnight Will."

**So I thought I would have a bit of comedy in this one since I thought my story was getting kind of dull.**

**Anyway the question of the chapter is, what's your most embarrassing moment? Mine would be about a few months ago when I was in my room lip syncing a Guns N' Roses song like I was in a concert and my sister who's in college now opened the door and saw me. It was just then that I realized that I didn't lock the door. I'm a genius aren't I? Anyway what's yours? And remember, each review is taken into account and I always think hard about it. PS If I think your story is made up then I'll ignore it so don't make one up:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So once again thank you to all that reviewed in the last chapter I know my chapters are short but I'm starting to get an idea of what to do as a basic plot line and its pretty much going to not even focus about the hunt anymore. Congratulations to TheStarr because that person won! I would like to thank the two people that participated lol and, well, you know the drill.**

It was three days after the hunt and Alyss was on her way with Horace to visit Will at the healer's room. She was wondering why she acted like she did when she found out. She couldn't actually like Will, could she?

Horace saw the look on her face and was concerned.

"What's wrong Alyss?"

"Oh nothing." She lied.

"Somehow I have a hard time believing that." Horace said.

"I'm fine just don't worry about it." She said with a tone she's not used to using.

"Alright don't get snappy." Horace said surprised at Alyss's attitude.

"I'm sorry I'm just a bit stressed right now."

"Why would you be stressed?" Horace asked.

"Well, I can't really explain it and I don't want to either."

"Just tell me I'm sure its nothing."

"Well its more than nothing. I . . . I think I might like Will." Alyss confessed.

Horace was shocked for a moment. But then, he was kind of happy that Alyss liked Will.

"Are you going to tell him that? After all we're about two halls away."

"Well, I'm not sure I could. I'd probably just not do it at the last moment."

"Alyss if you really love Will I'm sure you'll tell him."

"Thanks Horace. And when did you get so wise?" Alyss asked with a smile.

**I was going to make this way longer but somehow I have this weird border line thing and I couldn't figure out how to get rid of it:( I'm sorry I'll make it longer next time. But anyway here's the question: What's your most dangerous situation you can remember? I've been in a number of them. One time I was in Saint Louis and we were at a gas station, and without even realizing it, there was these gangsters with guns across the street coming our way. And this is a church trip so all the girls are flipping out and it was kinda funny actually. But the most dangerous I've ever been in was a day I'll never forget. It was when my town Greensburg KS was hit by an EF5 tornado and it destroyed the entire town. We were up all night looking for our friends, seeing if they're okay. But in the end only thirteen people died which is certainly a miracle from God because we had fourteen hundred people in town and there could've been a lot more. So anyway. I told you, so you tell me:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone especially Captain Lindsey for reviewing. I didn't get an answer on my last question so I think I'll just ask another one and so how it goes. But anyway I was reading reviews and Captain Lindsey said the last chapter was well thought out. Well its gonna sound weird but the last two chapters I wrote off the top of my head including this one. I know I'm amazing right. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

Alyss walked towards the door. Horace said he would just visit later so she could tell Will of her feelings. Alyss opened the door and saw Will. _He's more good looking then I ever realized._

"Hello Alyss." Will said with a smile.

"Hi Will. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm relieved to know that I'm going to get out of here tomorrow."

"How will you with the injuries?" Alyss asked.

" Dave is going to give us some medication." Will answered.

_Perfect_ . Alyss thought. _The one time I'm able to spend time with Will._

"Alyss there's something I've always wanted to tell you but I was never able to." Will said nervously.

"Well that's odd because there's something I wanted to tell you."

"You go first I can wait." Will said.

"Well, okay. Will . . . . I think I love you." Alyss said and then immediately looked down. She didn't want to see his face when he possibly tells her he wants to stay friends.

"Really? That's sort of funny because I was going to tell you that." Will said with a smile.

Alyss didn't know what to feel. _He loves me? I never would've guessed._ Will had the same thoughts in his mind.

"I wish I could've told you that while standing but it hurts to just move a little."

"That's okay. It wouldn't make a difference." Alyss told him.

"Well there would be a bit of a difference."

"What would that be?" Alyss asked.

"Well I could kiss you." Will said. Then Alyss leaned in and they had a long passionate kiss. To bad it was disrupted by Dave.

"Hey Will I think you should . . . ." But he stopped in his tracks.

Will and Alyss broke the kiss. And a bit to fast because it hurt Will's broken ribs.

"Sorry I didn't know you had a visitor." Dave said while walking outside the door.

"Oh God. I don't think I'll ever live that down." Will said.

"Don't worry about it. At least it wasn't Halt or Pauline." Alyss said with a smile.

"Even so, I'd think Dave would tell them."

"Well lets just forget about it right now." Alyss told Will.

"Maybe you're right."

**So that's the end of the chapter. Sucky ending I know but I didn't know how to end it. Anyway I promised you a longer chapter and a longer chapter it was! Now for the question. The question is: What was your happiest year? I'd have to say that mine would be this year. I don't know why but I'm enjoying it. I mean sure there's a person that I don't want in the white house but I'm just enjoying the year:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again thank you to all that reviewed last time. I hope this chapter is better than the others because I'm not quite sure myself. Anyway the winner for the most dangerous moment was Hades Krazy Daughter. Again. I would also like to ask a favor. Would you guys tell me some ideas for my first story because I can't think of anything. Just goes to show you should plan things out. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter:)**

Halt and Will were walking to Halt's cabin since Will was aloud to go. Will couldn't stop thinking about Alyss. She had expressed her feelings to him. How was he going to tell everybody?

He couldn't imagine telling Halt this it would be just too embarrassing. Then again, Alyss had the courage to tell Pauline the other day. So Will should tell Halt. It wouldn't be fair to Alyss if he made her do it.

_I'll just pick my moment._ Will thought.

Will let out a sigh that he immediately regretted because it caught Halt's attention.

Halt was wondering why Will was being so quiet. Will did say that talking hurt sometimes. So walking was probably no different. But walking wasn't it. He had this face expression that told Halt there was a problem.

"Will, did anything interesting happen the other day?" Halt asked.

_Oh no_. Will thought. _Dave told him didn't he? I should make sure just in case._

"No, Why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know why you're being so quiet is all." Halt said.

"Well nothing really happened. Alyss visited is a-"

Will was cut short because he tripped on a rock.

"Ow!" Will yelled as he landed right on his ribs.

"Will are you okay?" Halt asked as he bent down and tried to help Will.

"I really hurt my ribs again."

"Do you need to go back?" Halt asked.

"No, I think I'll be fine." Will answered.

Halt helped Will up slowly. They were almost at the cabin and Halt was hoping he would get the answer out of Will before then.

"Alyss visited? What was she doing there?"

"She just wanted to know how I was doing is all." Will answered hoping Halt bought it.

"What did you talk about?" Halt asked trying to get the answer out of Will. Little did he know, he was getting closer every second.

"What do you mean?"

"What did you talk about? Its not that confusing to answer." Halt replied.

"Dave told you didn't he?" Will said with a sigh.

"Told me what?"

"You mean Dave didn't tell you anything?" Will asked while mentally kicking himself.

"No. What would he have told me Will?" Halt asked.

"Is that any of your business?" Will asked trying to save himself.

"Well, you are my apprentice, and what happens in your life is important to training, so I do believe it is." Halt answered.

Will starting walking behind Halt so he wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

"I guess you should know. I'm courting Alyss." Will said.

Halt stopped dead in his tracks while making Will run straight into him, hurting Will's ribs again.

"What?" Halt asked.

"Its not that confusing an answer Halt." Will said trying to hold a grin.

"You're courting Alyss?" Halt asked trying to make sure he heard the words correctly.

"Yes I am. Is it so hard to believe that I found somebody I like?" Will asked while holding a grin was getting harder and harder.

"No, I'm just shocked that a boy your age could do that." Halt answered.

"I hadn't thought about that. But, I doubt it would kill me to wait a few years." Will answered while walking in the cabin.

"A few years? Its going to take three years Will. And three years is a long time. Especially since you won't get to see her that often. And another problem is that you'll probably get sent somewhere that's a hundred or more kilometers from here. How will you fix that problem?" Halt asked.

"First of all: never tell me I ask to many questions again. And second of all: I'm thinking about it. Its been one day after all. I'll figure something out." Will answered.

"What if you can't figure it all out? What if things don't work out? Then what?" Halt asked seriously.

"Are you against marriage or something? Because I'm getting the gut feeling you are. Things always work out. There's three years to figure it out after all." Will answered.

"Well will see if they do. But until then, who all knows?" Halt said as he poured some coffee for the both of them.

"You Pauline and Dave." Will answered while sipping his coffee.

"Why would Dave know?"

"He was the first one to know. And before you ask why: Because he . . . Walked in on us."

"Well that's delightful." Halt said.

"Well, I guess a congratulations is in order."

"Thank you." Will said.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Thank you to all that are sticking with this story. It makes me feel happy to know that people like it. And to all the simple people that aren't into the Medieval age: At this time there would be no such thing as 'dating' There would be only courting which means that their engaged. I think. I may be wrong. Anyway, this chapter is special because there's going to be more than one question. So here they are: What's your favorite age? Mine is certainly the Medieval age. Because its just so interesting and I actually think that things were better. I mean think about it. My hero William Wallace was alive and taking Scotland's land back, there were knights and no guns, it was better at that time in my opinion. Question two is: What's your favorite band? Mine is Guns N' Roses for sure. Why? Because Guns N' Roses made the best songs known to man! Welcome To The Jungle, Knockin On Heaven's Door, Don't Cry, November Rain, I could keep going. So anyway, I told you, so you tell me:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, it's been quite a while, hasn't it? I was just browsing around here, and then suddenly I got a great idea for the next chapter. I know, I know, there's absolutely NO reason to let my loyal fans hanging as long as I have but, I just lost inspiration for this. But, luckily I got some inspiration from writing my other story, "The Longest Day" From which I'm disappointed from the lack of reviews and hits alike, but that's another story. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . PLEASE REVIEW THAT STORY! Okay, I think I have a hold of myself now. Okay, anyway. thank you to all the people that supported my decision in the last chapter and, like Radioactive Weasel pointed out, I apologize for all the cursing. I was a bit mad at the time which explains the cursing. I NEVER curse and, when I start you know I'm having a bit of a hissy fit lol. Okay, so, thank you one and all, and, please, whether you have an account or not, review. I think the story sucks if you don't review. If it doesn't suck, review and tell me so. If it does suck, review and tell me lol. Anyway, enjoy the chapter:P**

Halt was training Will in front of the cabin. And he was amazed at how sloppy Will was at his bow. He used to be an amazing marksmen. But now he did nothing right. His bow wasn't fully drawn, he wasn't pushing his shoulder blades together, let alone grip the arrow right, he was just doing everything wrong.

"Will, how many times must I correct you on how to shoot?" Halt asked a bit annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Will asked a little dumbfounded.

"I mean, you're shooting like an untrained peasant girl. That's what I mean."

Will listened to all the stuff Halt pointed out, and felt a little foolish for doing _that_ much wrong.

"I apologize Halt. I'll try to do better."

* * *

Halt was sitting in his chair in front of the fire thinking about the previous mishap. He was of course happy that Will found someone, but it was getting out of hand. Will was sloppy all the time, and he almost never paid attention. It was as if he wasn't here anymore. He was always too busy thinking of Alyss.

He sighed. He was racking through his brain. Trying to think of something that could snap Will out of it. He knew very well what happens to a man when he's found a girl. It's all he can ever think of. And that would've been okay for Will, if he was but a mere farm boy. But he's a Ranger. And a Ranger must be alert at all times.

"Oh, maybe I'll just ask Pauline." He sighed. But he quickly dismissed it. He had a better idea. A more, "straightforward approach" as Horace called it.

"Will!" He called.

"Yes Halt?" Will asked coming into the living room.

"Come here. We need to have a little 'talk'." He motioned Will to sit beside him as he moved his chair towards Will's direction.

"A talk about what?"

"A talk about Alyss. Now don't get me wrong. She's a sweet girl and I'm glad you found her. But she's getting in the way of training. She's all you ever think about. It's getting in the way of training. I believe I've corrected you on everything hundreds of times in the short week you've been back training. I thought you would be a bit rusty but, not this bad. I know that you at least _think _you love her, but you have to cool it down a bi-"

"What are you implying by me at least "thinking" that I love her?" Will asked. A little heat rising within him.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. May I please continue?" Halt asked, wishing he hadn't said those words. People who were in "love" didn't like people talking about their relationship eventually failing.

"Go ahead." Will sighed. _What did he mean by that? Does he think we're not going to make it? Why would he think that?_

"Now, where was I?" Halt asked trying to remember."

"You were about at the part where I should cool down a bit on this false love you believe I'm in."

"Now I didn't say that!" Halt said getting a bit annoyed at this.

"But you meant it with that little comment you made!" Will said standing.

"I just meant that you should cool down a bit. I didn't mean that part. It was a mistake. Forget I ever said it." Halt said trying to calm Will down.

"It's going to be hard to do that Halt. I wish I had a mentor that was a bit more understanding than you." Will said trying to calm himself down.

"I understand that you're in love. But I also understand that it's getting in the way of training as well. You need to cool it down with this unbreakable love of yours, or else I'm going to have to smack the sense back into you myself! You can't even get married for three yearsWill. That a long time. Who knows what will happen in that time? I know you don't want to hear it, but you need to calm down about this. Seriously Will, it's getting ridiculous."

"And what would you know about love? According to you you've never been in love with anybody! How am I to follow direction about love from a loveless man?"

"Will, I don't want to fight about this." Halt sighed. "And, I've never told anybody about this, but, I did have a relationship with Lady Pauline. And it didn't last because our lives were too different. I was always on the run, and, she was a diplomat. It couldn't work. As much as we tried to make it work."

"So, you're saying it won't work between Alyss and I?" Will asked with his head low.

"I'm saying, we don't know what will happen. Who knows? Maybe it will work out. But let's let time decide that." Halt told the young Ranger.

Will sighed. So far he wasn't enjoying this talk at all. He thought about it, and got a few suspicions from it.

"So, you're saying that, there's hope, but not much?" Will asked. Suspicions growing.

"Well, not exactly. There's hope. Now, let's get off this subject and start dinner." Halt said getting up.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go outside for a while." Will said.

"Fine. But be back here in at least and hour and a half. I can't have my apprentice walking around causing trouble."

"Deal." Will said as he walked outside and saddled Tug.

_Oh, this can't be true. Maybe I'll go see Alyss or something. It's been a month since I've seen her anyway._ The closer he got to the castle, the more his heart pumped. He couldn't believe how much he loved her._ Halt is just jealous. Jealous that his relationship with Pauline didn't work out. What if they just weren't soul mates. It's different between Alyss and I though. We're soul mates. I know it._

"What do you think Tug? About Alyss and I's relationship?"

_I don't know her enough to say._ The little pony seemed to reply.

"Well, you're useful aren't you?" Will smiled at Tug.

He entered the village, accepted all the greetings, and ignored all the nasty comments that were whispered about him. "There goes that sorcerer in training" and, "He used to be a sweet boy. Now look at him" He hated the reputation Rangers had. But, he put up with them. He wasn't hurt by them, he was just annoyed at how rumors got.

He got off Tug, and nodded at the guards. And as he got closer to Alyss's room, he thought about what Halt said. He thought that maybe he should simply not be sloppy, and keep his relationship. Perhaps Halt was right. No, Halt was right. He was sure of it. He was going to stay with Alyss and keep a positive attitude though.

He knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.

"Hello Will. Please, come in. I'm glad to see you look so much better. Have you started training with Halt again?" Pauline asked politely.

"Yes, I started 5 days ago in fact. It's good to be back in training." Will replied.

"Good. I take it you would like to visit Alyss?" Pauline asked. But there was something on Pauline's mind. There was something wrong with Will. What was he going to talk about with Alyss?

"Yes please. If it's not too much trouble."

"Oh, of course not. Her room is right there." Pauline motioned towards her room.

"Thank you Lady Pauline." Will said.

"Please, call me Pauline." Pauline corrected.

"Okay, thank you Pauline." Will smiled.

Will knocked on Alyss door, thanking that her room was out of sight of Lady Pauline.

"Come in." Alyss replied.

Her face lit up at the sight of Will opening the door.

"Will! It's so nice to see you." She said.

**Cliffhanger! So anyway, what do you think? Do you think the conversations went on and on a little too much? Or did you think it was okay? Was there enough detail? Or anything wrong? Please tell me in the review in which you'll be forced to do:)**

**So, I know I've been forgetting to ask questions, but here is the question for this chapter: What is one of your favorite songs? Now, you know me, I hate modern music. I like Classic Rock, and Classic Metal. One of my favorite songs is "Rime Of The Ancient Mariner" By Iron Maiden. It's a 14 minute song, and on Youtube they always have to put it in two parts lol. So anyway, your turn! :P  
**


	8. A little drama with a twist

**Ya know what people? If you don't want to review whatever. I'm still gonna write. But remember, don't come asking for favors or anything...  
**

**This is to WindSong: When did Halt ask questions? He never did. He only talked to Will. In fact I just re-read the chapter and I don't remember him asking any question but where he was with the conversation. So if I'm missing something please tell me.  
**

**Moving on. Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I just wanted to wait and see how long it took for at least 5 reviews. Not bad. There's gonna be some drama in this one. Oh, keeping you people on edge is so FUN!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, the question will as always be on the bottom.**

"Alyss! It's nice to see you." Will said as he hugged her tightly.

"What made you decide to come here?" She asked.

"Oh, so you _don't_ enjoy my company?" He said with mock anger. Doing his best to hide a grin.

"Will, be quiet." She said with a smile on her face.

"I came here because it's been a while since I last saw you is all." He replied while taking a seat.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I've been getting a bit lonely without you." She told him as she too took a seat.

"Well, much the same for me." Will said with a sigh. He was thinking of what Halt said again. _What if Halt was right? What if this isn't real? I don't know what to do... _

"Will? What's wrong?" Alyss asked concerned.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Will answered. Knowing Alyss wouldn't take that for an answer.

"Will, I know when something is bothering you. What's the problem?"

"Nothing you'd like to know about. Just trust me. You don't want to hear any of it." Will responded.

"Will, please. Just tell me and we can get on with life."

"Fine... Halt told me today that we might not be the ones for each other." Will explained.

". . . . . What? You don't believe him... Do you?" Alyss asked with a little dread in her voice.

"I... I don't know. I mean, what if it turns out to be just nothing? He said to "Let time tell" but I could tell that he thinks we're not the ones for each other. He said that, he and Pauline had a relationship and, it couldn't work out because he was a Ranger and Pauline was a courier. I don't know Alyss... I just don't know..."

"You know, you don't _have_ to believe him just because he's Halt. He's not right _all_ the time."

"But he is right all the time! I can't remember once when he was wrong!"

"Will, are you saying you don't want to be in a relationship with me anymore? Because I've gotten that idea so far..." Alyss said.

"I don't know. I told you that. I don't know. I just, need time to think about it is all..." Will explained.

"Why do it here with me? Why couldn't you simply wait until another day?" Alyss asked.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. I'm sorry if that's against the law or anything!"

"All you've done while you've "spent time with me" is talk about how all knowing Halt is!" Alyss yelled.

"I'm sorry for taking every possibility into account! And that I wanted to talk with you about this because I hear relationships are partnerships, and that you're supposed to talk everything through with each other!"

"Well I'm sorry that you wanted to talk! It seems that's all you ever do!"

Will was taken aback by that. Alyss has never made fun of him, and to be made fun of now might as well have been a sword to the heart.

"I'm leaving." Will said.

"Well good!" Alyss said through tearful eyes.

"I hope you don't come back here anytime soon!" She yelled as he opened the door leaving.

_How could she do that? We were supposed to be the ones for each other! We aren't supposed to fight like this! And it's all _Halt's_ fault! If he hadn't "talked" to me I wouldn't be in this mess and Alyss would still be mine!_

Will got on Tug and headed for the cabin. He had a few words so share with Halt.

-0-

Will put Tug in the stables, and walked into the cabin. He had never been this angry in his life!

Will, you're lat-"

"Save it Halt! I need a few words with you!"

Halt was surprised. Will had never gotten angry with him. _This ought to be good..._ Halt thought.

"If it hadn't been for _you,_ I would still be in a relationship with Alyss right now!" Will yelled.

"What happene-"

"I'll tell you what happened! I talked about what _you_ said with Alyss, and then we got into a fight! And because of it we're no longer together! Because of you, I have to spend the rest of this life alone! Wonderful! I'm going to live my life like _you!"_

_"_Will, whatever happened didn't happen because of m-"

"Don't give any fucking excuses!" Will yelled angrily.

"Will? I've never heard you curse before..." Halt said, a bit scared by Will's sudden emotions.

"I'd think it was necessary!" Will yelled.

Will then started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Halt asked concerned as he walked towards Will.

"Away. Away from here, and away from you." Will said.

"Where will you go? I mean, you don't have many choices." Halt reasoned.

"I know a place where I'll be welcomed." Will said.

Will slammed the door and walked out. He didn't have any supplies, but he was heading towards Meric Fief. _Gilan couldn't refuse me._

**Okay, so I bent the books a little bit. Will knows Gilan already. I don't know how, don't ask me, he just does:P **

**How did you guys enjoy this chapter? I just got an idea for the next chapter so it shouldn't be long.**

**Question: What is your favorite TV show? Mine is That 70's Show. It's a hilarious show and no matter how many times I watch it it's still funny**!

**You guys know the drill, answer the question and review at the same time. Sounds hard and confusing, but it's not at all.**


	9. Another author's note

**So, I was working on the next chapter when Spritesinthehouse told me to look at my reviews because there was some weirdo that sent a weird review. So I checked, and let me tell you, I don't think I laughed that hard when I saw Jeff Foxworthy for the first time! **

**Look woman, I don't care if you don't like the story. I don't care if you worship Lady GaGa. Because she sucks, and her songs are weird. Her lyrics don't make any sense at all. She wants a _bad romance?_ What is wrong with her? Being naked in her videos? Wearing the weirdest clothes on the planet? Something got into her mind during her childhood. And I don't want to know what it was. **

**And this is addressed to 1-ceth: We've been over this. NO!!!! There will be NO making out in this story, and NONE of the "little more" that you were talking about. You haven't been reading this for too long have you? None of that will ever take place in this story and hopefully in this entire fandom. **

**I'm working on my next chapter so, don't worry my faithful reviewers:)  
**


End file.
